1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cover mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of related art
Cover mechanisms usually include covers with locks. When the cover mechanisms are used in electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones), the covers are typically locked to the electronic devices by the locks and, used to cover holes through which the interfaces (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)) of electronic devices are exposed. However, pulling the cover from the electronic device by a sudden force risks the loss of the covers not physically connected to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.